Avalanches, Romance, Snowboards, and What Not
by PancakeLover
Summary: The new SSX season is going to start, there's going to be new tracks, new rules, and new riders have been added. All boarders from the third season have returned, along with three more. The new rookies, Tyson Logan, Skye Simms, and Sid Ootaru.


**This is my first SSX 3 fic, reviews give me motivation, so please review if you liked it. I ****would really appreciate it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSX...grr!**

**Summary:**

**The new SSX season is going to start, there's going to be new tracks, new rules, and new riders have been added. All boarders from the third season have returned, along with three more. The new rookies, Tyson Logan, Skye Simms, and Sid Ootaru, don't know what they're up for.**

* * *

The mountain was peaceful, the snow as white as ever, and the sun was shining through the glass windows of the SSx lodge. It was early in the morning, so only a few boarders were awake. Everyone had arrived a few days before the new season officially started.

Zoe Payne, Psymon Stark, and Moby Jones were in the kitchen of the luxurious lodge. Zoe was lying her head on the kitchen table, coffee in hand, trying to listen to her friend Moby without trying to fall back asleep. Her face was free of the war paint she normally wore, so her smooth skin was completely visible. Psymon was standing over the stove, cooking a concoction of eggs, bacon, ham, and cheese in a large frying pan. The smell krept up into the halls and rooms of the other riders.

"What the hell is that you're making?" asked Moby in his smooth, deep English accented voice. Zoe lifted her head up from the the table to look up at the person that was cooking. "That actually smells good," she said, taking a sniff from the air. "Mhhmm."

"It's my special breakfest mix," he replied.

Zoe licked her lips hungrily and asked, "Can I have some?" Psymon grinned evily and answered, "No, drink your coffee." He skillfully flipped the omelet in the pan, it made a flop noise when it landed.

"Why not?" she answered back. He picked up the pan, shut the stove off, picked up a fork, and walked over to the tabled and sat down. He started devouring the food with a teasing look. She frowned and gave a pout, "Your evil, you know that?" Psymon gave her a toothy grin, filled with food. Moby chuckled, and Zoe gave a disgusted look.

Voices came from the stairs along with footsteps. "Who would that be?" asked Moby as he looked up. Four bodies could be seen. Those bodies belonged to Allegra Sauvagess, Kaori Nishidake, Mac Fraser, and Nate Logan. "Hey guys!" Kaori greeted as she walked dow the stairs. Zoe smiled, Moby waved, and Psymon, well...he kept eating.

The appearance of the four had changed . Kaori's hair was no longer long and up in pigtails. It was now short and spiked at the ends. Her face had a more mature look, but she was still Kaori. Nate had grown his hair, it was now a shaggy brown. Mac still had his same look, but a more mature face, also. Allegra had grown her hair longer, and dyed it a darker brown, but still wore it in braids.

"Yo," Mac said as he headed to the fridge. The rest sat down at the table. They all starting enveloping in conversation and Mac was making waffles. It was pretty quiet except for the talking, of course. Then, a loud, glass-shattering screech was heard from upstairs.

" ELISE! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW!"

Everybody jumped in surprise at the sudden loud noise. Allegra sighed, she knew excactly who it was. "Well, looks like Viggo's up." She scratched the back of her head and walked back upstairs. Zoe cracked up laughing and almost fell off her chair. Everyone just stared at her with a confused look.

* * *

"Elise, get out of the fucking bathroom, now!" Viggo screamed into the door that stood between him and Elise's death. Inside the bathroom siad person was calmly puting on mascara. Viggo gritted his teeth and started pounding on the door. Viggo Rolig was _not_ a morning person. Allegra cautiously walked up the steps of the staircase and slowly approached the flaming swede. "Calm down, Viggo."

He turned his head to face her. "If she doesn't get out in ten seconds I'm going to throw the midget through the door," he said as he pointed to Griff, who was snoozing against the wall of the hall. But he quickly woke up with a "What?!" when he heard the words, "throw the midget through the door."

Allegra frowned, "You're not going to throw _anyone _through _anything, _got it?" Viggo growled and threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Fine! I'll just go take a bath in the kitchen sink!," he yelled and stomped his way downstairs. Griff got up and rubbed his eyes on his pajama sleeve. "Is he always like that in the mornings?" Allegra crossed her arms and replied, "I hope not."

Griff knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, Elise, are you done _yet_?" Said person walked out of the bathroom completely ready for the day. "Yep." She walked down the stairs, and was 'nicely' greeted with a "Oh, so _now _you're done!" from Viggo.

Allegra sighed, "I really fear for Elise."

"Why?" Griff said as he rubbed his eyes again.

"Because today I have a feeling that she's going to die a slow, painful death."

"Oh, yeah, I fear for her, too."

* * *

**OMG! Please review, it really motivates me. And I would really appreciate it! A lot!**

**PancakeLover**


End file.
